MPEG SI data are conventionally time multiplexed into an MPEG transport stream for use in the decoding process. The SI data are conventionally demultiplexed from the transport stream and filtered for use by a system processor as needed. This is generally accomplished by use of the Packet Identifier (PID) in the transport stream packet with further filtering done using a Table ID, section number, version number, etc. once it has been reformatted as MPEG section data. However, in certain applications, the SI data may not be time multiplexed with the video data. In such cases, there should be some mechanism to ultimately get the SI data to a system processor in an efficient manner that neither overloads the system processor nor places undue performance requirements on the system processor.
Further information regarding SI data and the conventional demultiplexing thereof can be found in DVB-SI Specification EN300 468, MPEG System Specification ISO/IEC 13818-01 which are hereby incorporated by reference.